Cars of Margovya (History of Margovya)
(1990-1995) (1990-1995) (1990-1995; 1998-2000) (1995-2002) (1995-1998) (1995-1998) (1998-2004) (1998-2002) (2000-2004) (2002-2004) (2002-2004) |Row 2 title = Opening |Row 2 info = "Like a Virgin" (instrumental) (1990-2001) "Godfrey, LUBO" (instrumental) (2001-2004) |Row 3 title = Executive Producer |Row 3 info = Yulian Markovsky (1990-1993) Gregoriy Umalin (1993-1996) Marvik Vulvanov (1996-1998) Yelizaveta Markova-Vulvanova (1998-2004) |Row 4 title = No. of Seasons |Row 4 info = 16 |Row 5 title = No. of Episodes |Row 5 info = 306 ( ) |Row 6 title = Running Time |Row 6 info = 43-46 Minutes (uninterrupted) |Row 7 title = Broadcast |Row 7 info = Let's Talk Margovya |Row 8 title = Original Run |Row 8 info = January 5, 1990 - September 24, 2004}} Cars of Margovya was a car review show. It began broadcast on January 5, 1990 on Let's Talk Margovya, and concluded on September 24, 2004, spanning a total of 306 episodes over sixteen seasons. This was considered to be the longest-running Margovyan talk show in terms of episodes, until aired her 307th episode on April 21, 2013. The show is presented by , , and during its last three seasons. The show was cancelled due to steadily declining viewership during its final season following the death of Dimakulanov on May 19, 2004. The show has received critical acclaim because of its excellent presentation, awesome challenges, and hilarious sitcom segments, and criticism for some of its content, and for legal troubles their challenges sometimes get into. The show averaged an estimated eleven million viewers from 1990 to 2004. A of the British car magazine show would succeed this show after about four and a half years later, during which time Let's Margovya would air reruns of this show to fill in the vacant time slot. History Cars of Margovya started off as an idea for an ordinary talk show, which executive producer Yulian Markovsky would originally call Friday Afternoon Conversations, due to its schedule, every Friday from 17.30 to 18.30, with Senators Robert Elemat, Vyacheslav Adzhitekov, and Ruma Dumayev as hosts. However, on a talk show survey conducted on April 30, 1988, cars were confirmed to be the most popular and the most demanded topic for talk shows, so Markovsky decided to "dump" Friday Afternoon Conversations for Cars of Margovya, still with Dumayev, Adzhitekov and Elemat as hosts. However, Adzhitekov and Elemat both declined the offer because of their busy schedules in the Senate, so the production committee of Cars of Margovya looked for two other hosts, until they ended up with Senator Genrikh Antonov and Gobrovgrad Mayor Anatoly Baychenko (later became Vice President) to host the show with Senator Ruma Dumayev. On October 8, 1988, Let's Talk Margovya officially announced the upcoming premiere of Cars of Margovya. On the trailer, which was released on April 1, 1989, the hosts were driving down the Northern Margovyan Superhighway using their featured cars. On January 5, 1990, Cars of Margovya officially started its first season. On April 7, 1995, during the show's tenth season finale, hosts Ruma Dumayev and Anatoly Baychenko announced their resignation from the show, due to their ongoing rivalry (with Dumayev beating Baychenko in the 1995 Vice Presidential Elections). Because of this, Let's Talk Margovya halted the production of Cars of Margovya for a few months due to the difficulty of looking for new hosts, until executive producer Yulian Markovsky came up with Gennady Elemat and Irina Adzhitekova of the band The Margovyan Youngsters. The eleventh season with the new hosts began on December 1, 1995, and since then, viewership ratings of the show started increasing. On the premiere of the fourteenth season on July 11, 1997, Cars of Margovya now has four hosts, after singer Fanniya Mejez joins the show. However, on November 26, 1999 in the middle of the ninteenth season, Elemat unexpectedly left Cars of Margovya after being elected as Senator. This led to a series of controversies concerning politics. It was even rumored that Elemat and Antonov even had an arguement backstage, considering the fact that Elemat was elected Senator in the same elections as Antonov left the Senate. This gave way to the departure of Antonov on the finale of the said season, January 7, 2000. However, a new host was chosen for the show, Senator Iosef Dimakulanov (or "Grampa Iosef" to his co-hosts). From then, viewership ratings started increasing again, and the show has "improved" since then. On the premiere of the Cars of Margovya's twentieth season on November 24, 2000, the whole of Margovya was shocked to see Gennady Elemat return to being a host of Cars of Margovya, to which Adzhitekova said "Don't worry, not much really changed since you left". However, at the finale of the show's twenty-second season on April 5, 2002, Elemat announced his permanent resignation from Cars of Margovya, along with his now-wife Mejez, who was already five months pregnant during that time. On the premiere of the twenty-third season on August 16, 2002, Cars of Margovya had two new hosts aside from Adzhitekova and Dimakulanov, singers Arya Nukova and Viktoriya Vegova. From then on, Cars of Margovya now has a "singing contest" segment, wherein Adzhitekova, Vegova and Nukova would perform their songs before reviewing their respective cars. This segment boosted viewership rates and became acclaimed by critics. However, a big news shocked all of Margovya, as on March 20, 2004, executive producer Yelizaveta Markova (now Vulvanova) announced that Grampa Iosef (Dimakulanov) will not be coming back for the next season due to personal problems, like depression after losing the 2004 National Elections against Pristina Leonova. But surprisingly, on the premiere of the twenty-sixth season on May 7, 2004, Dimakulanov was seen with his three "grandchildren" co-hosts, looking happy and cheerful, even in the next episode, during Adzhitekova's birthday celebration, he even made a "car-cake" for the birthday celebrant. But what people didn't expect is that this would actually be the last episode Dimakulanov will be seen. On Wednesday, May 19, 2004, a breaking news shocked and deeply saddened all of Margovya. Dimakulanov died of heart failure after disobeying the doctor's instruction to not engage himself to too much work and stress, confirming that the senator really was depressed of the results of the Elections. On the show's next episode on May 21, Gennady Elemat showed up again, but this time, with all other senators paying tribute to the late politician and host. After the tribute episode, Cars of Margovya's viewership rates started to decrease constantly, forcing executive producer Yelizaveta Vulvanova to shut down Cars of Margovya, with the hosts saying goodbye to their loyal viewers on June 11, 2004. Segments Car reviews For the first six seasons of the series, the show is purely car reviews. The show would feature three (four starting in 1998) cars per episode, one review per presenter per episode. The only time no car will be reviewed is during special episodes, wherein the presenters will travel to different places to mainly accept or complete a challenge. During the car reviews, each presenter will review their car, state its pros and cons, including its statistics (e.g., top speed, horsepower, acceleration, etc.), aesthetics (overall design of the car), and convenience (e.g., fuel economy, comfort of the seats, the wheel, the pedals, etc.), after which the presenter will take the car for a quick "test drive," which is a lap around an old 4.0-kilometer abandoned circuit track in Ciudad del Celebridad, which was then known as the official Cars of Margovya test track. After the presenter is done with the test drive, his time in the track will be recorded in the official "Lap Times" chart, and the presenter will be grading the car based on its overall performance, aesthetics and convenience on a scale of 0.0000 to 100.0000%. So as not to be biased, for the first seasons, the overall performance rating (OPR) and lap time of each presenter on a car they reviewed on the show was never compared to those of any other presenters (i.e., each of those who became presenters of the show has an OPR and Lap Time charts of their own). However, the presenters started comparing the cars they reviewed to each other when , and invented Need for Speed Margovya in 1995 during the start of the seventh season. ''Need for Speed'' Margovya Following the release of the video game in 1994, presenters , and , who were avid fans of the video game franchise, introduced a new segment called Need for Speed Margovya, wherein after the reviews of each presenters on their cars, they will engage on a street race with their respective cars on any site in Margovya dictated by the teleprompter. They also added a new Need for Speed Margovya charts, where they posted the car who went first place during the segment. Upon the introduction of the "Guest Star" segments on season 9 in 1997, special guest stars who were usually interviewed after the review segments and before the Need for Speed Margovya segment will be picking a car among the three (or four) featured cars. The special guest star will be replacing the presenter who reviewed the car, and will be racing against the other presenters. The race types are usually circuit and sprint, although other race types from the succeeding Need for Speed installments were featured. The type of the race is also randomly selected, and is usually where it's least expected (e.g., when all three or four presenters review a car that is horrible in drifting, the Need for Speed Margovya segment would be a drift race). Shows at the Tramvitum Tractor Design Bureau # Category:Margovya Category:Media (History of Margovya) Category:Television (Media, History of Margovya) Category:Cars